When A Death Sentence Is Accommodating
by squarened
Summary: Tanya knows what she wants and she knows how to get it. Edward is quick to realize that she wants him. EDWARD/TANYA. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: I would like to warn readers of a few things: 1) The pairing is Edward/Tanya. Like how Edward/Bella is a pairing. I understand that this was never technically a romantic pairing like that, but that's what this is. I encourage you to read it, though. I've converted two non believers already :D 2) This is rated M for a reason. Watch out.**

**Also: Thanks a million to Stella Ann for helping me out with this :D**

Edward thought he knew why Tanya had taken such a particular liking to him. Probably it was that he was the loner. It was easy to single him out that way, and he'd wished it wasn't so. He saw how her eyes had crawled over the assembly of Cullen's when they'd first arrived. They landed so finally on his, and she smiled, a half smile. She was the most naked person with clothes on he had ever seen.

Edward felt ashamed, at first, of how rapt he had been of her stunning looks. That shame soon faded, as well as the majority of his initial preoccupation; Tanya was well aware of Edward's mind reading abilities and utilized them to tease him with glimpses of her nude form pressed underneath his own. Her thoughts were entirely shameless.

She often shadowed him about their large lodge-style mansion. She was full of questions –silent to anyone in the house, but Edward-, which Edward quickly learned concealed hidden meanings that weren't obvious unless she wished them to be. However she only ghosted Edward, never quite fully speaking to him, or even looking at him. She would merely peer at him, sidelong, and quickly pull her eyes away again. Sometimes, she would accidentally-on-purpose brush some article of her svelte being against him. These most subtle moments of contact confused and entranced Edward.

Tanya had three confrontations with Edward. Two of which were unsuccessful, on the surface. The last, entirely successful. The first took place in the dead of winter. Beside, Irina, they were the only ones home that particular evening. Edward had been at his piano, relentlessly pounding out masterpiece after masterpiece, in hopes of drowning out Tanya's promiscuous and baffling thoughts.

She came into the living room, where the glossy grand piano resided. She smiled keenly, though Edward was furiously avoiding her immodest gaze. "Ah, Edward," she sighed, in her husky voice. She had managed to still keep a slight foreign lilt through the long millennia as a tool to ensnare her many lovers. She approached the instrument, still violently emitting music. She rested a hand on the reflective top; her long fingers were tapered and delicate, yet not entirely feminine. Somehow the hard rectangle of nail balanced her digits, making them almost androgynous. But not unattractive either.

She sauntered to where Edward sat, hunched over in concentration as he poured his frustration through his lissome fingers. She whispered intimately in his ear, "You are naïve."

A tingle of some mixture of pleasure and discomfort shot from his ear to his spine, and tickled his clenched jaw. His fingers immediately stilled, resting resolutely on the ivory keys. The sound had not caught up to the sudden motion, and the air was still a frenzied cacophony of chords and swells.

Tanya strode around to his other side, dragging her fingers across his squared shoulders. "But I think it's very endearing," she purred –she always purred to Edward. It was never the normal speech she exchanged with the others. Only with him she exerted her practiced effort in seducing.

Edward stood up abruptly. Her intentions were explicit –he was nothing other than something new that had caught her eye and interested her. He was more uncertain of his own intentions, if he was being perfectly honest. She was beautiful, he allowed, and he was certainly attracted to her, but she made him feel so inferior. He didn't like that. He knew he wasn't naïve. He knew he'd seen a lot of the world, and his telepathy had given him the chance to see more of it than most. He felt like a little boy in Tanya's presence, and so eluded her at all costs. Though she was tricky to get rid of.

One of her supple hands rested still on his shoulder. "Do not be angry, my Edward. I only want to talk to you." Edward was not fooled, and he could easily read the devilish undertone in her voice, alone.

He turned slightly, not quite looking at her. "I don't want to talk to you, though." He said it quietly, and even he was not unaware of the childish quality his voice had taken on. It was a quiet pleading that would not be answered.

She laughed, and the sound had the texture of dark chocolate - rich, smooth, and black. "Am I so hard to stand that you won't talk to me? Or even face me?"

He turned his head back forward again, sharply. He wasn't sure whether he did it out of defiance or nerves. Both he thought, to be safe.

"Please," She cooed temptingly. She came around his side swiftly, her hand shifting to gently cup his neck. "I want to see those lovely eyes of yours, my dear."

Slowly –too slowly even- he came to face her. His jaw clenched and unclenched. He didn't dare say a single word, much less breathe, for fear of taking in a shred of Tanya's very essence.

She smiled slowly. Her voice was still all verbal sex. "You are such an entertaining boy, Edward Cullen."

Edward scowled impatiently. He didn't like being called a boy. And he certainly did not like being called an _entertaining_ boy.

"Are you attracted to me?" She ran her hand that had made it's way to his neck, down to his chest, and rested there, suggestively. She glanced up at him from under her lashes, and teased a plump lip with her teeth. She may have been overdoing it a bit, but she knew what she was doing. She hadn't been a notorious seductress for over a thousand years for nothing, now had she?

"Please, Tanya," Edward resisted, as he began to step away from her.

She only followed him. She was not afraid of rejection –even less, his. Tanya knew the preordained way of men –all men. And that did in fact include Edward –though, in her eyes his inexperience brought him closer to a boy. However, she didn't love him, or care for him a whole lot -he was curious and was an opportunity that was few and far between. He was really more of a plaything, to her. She was bored, really. And that was her excuse.

She only went as far as the doorway out of the vast living room, while Edward continued around a corner and up a staircase. Tanya didn't dare go farther. She'd look desperate. She didn't care so much about looking sleazy and over sexualized, because, that was the whole point of the game. She knew it intimidated Edward. But now she knew that she would have a lasting impression on him, while she would pretend no such altercation had occurred.

Edward was confused. Though he was glad that Tanya wasn't throwing herself at him, quite as much as she had two weeks ago, he didn't understand what she was doing. He'd been horribly mistaken. Her mind wasn't open and plain, as he'd thought it was. She was a woman of twists and turns. He'd figured she'd picked up her superb mental multitasking skills from living with Eleazar. Still. He'd never been faced with such a convoluted mind before. As intimidating as it was, he also found it fascinating. It made it impossible for him to figure out what her next move was going to be. He found a thrill from that, as much as he could never outright admit it to himself.

Tanya knew this. She could tell. His eyes no longer strictly averted hers, but she often caught him staring at her. He wasn't so shy to look away because he was caught. He would go right on, as if she had never turned. Tanya thought this was rather perverse to the behavior he'd displayed toward her before. Then again, she didn't know how deeply rooted their last encounter was now in Edward's mind.

His senses seemed to be particularly heightened, when it came to Tanya. Often times he could still smell her luscious and distinctive scent –lavender perhaps, or freesia even- often clung as a reminder to any of Edward's clothing that she had brushed against. He often sought her out absentmindedly whenever she was in a group, first.

He couldn't possibly like her even a little. Exquisiteness did very little for Edward when you didn't even have decent character –Rosalie was proof of that.

So why should Edward feel so compelled toward Tanya?

He wouldn't find out any time soon. Perhaps, in the years to come he would, but at the time he couldn't make sense of it. He thought too highly of himself and over time, he learned to deflate his bloated ego.

The day soon came that Tanya had spontaneously decided that she wanted to step up her torment on Edward. She saw –with great joy- the stress and concentration in young Edward's face when he looked at her, or even vacantly gazed out to the craggy horizon; she knew he was thinking about her.

She found him alone –not coincidently, of course. Everything was on purpose- in his room. The shades and blinds were sealed tightly, only allowing a wan glow of light through the edges. Edward was lying on his leather couch, an arm held firmly over his eyes and his feet elevated on the armrest, opposite. He almost looked asleep.

"Taking a nap?" Tanya joked lightly, as she closed to door securely, behind her.

He sighed. "What?" he deadpanned.

Her lips tucked up in the corners, in her wily way. "What enthusiasm you have for me," she appraised.

Edward was silent. He was going to ignore her. Though they both knew it wasn't going to work.

She ambled toward the leather couch and knelt beside it. She barely touched the edge of the leather, with her lithe fingertips. Edward could sense her closeness. Her scent was all encompassing, yet entirely too pleasant. He'd never thought himself so attracted to flowery bouquets before, yet now he couldn't get enough of it. Oh, how wrong he felt for it.

"I am very confused, Edward," Tanya whispered. Her hand inched forward on the leather. Her longest finger was dangerously close to his jeans swathed leg –thigh, more specifically.

Edward continued to study the black of the inside of his eyelids. Bizarre and hazy patterns spiraled and weaved their way across his view. It wasn't nearly enough to distract him, however.

Tanya's hand came into contact with his panted leg. He struggled not to pull away, though he found the action almost impossible. He abhorred how much pleasure he found of the idea of Tanya pursuing her actions.

She continued after what felt like hours, rather than mere moments. "I have done nothing to make you so opposed to me. If anything, I have been friendly and accommodating. The least you could do is look me in the face and tell me what it is you dislike so much." Her slick whisper slid out from the dark and nestled in Edward's ear.

He later wished he had remained silent, but he couldn't. Her hypnotic voice and smell and general existence commanded him onward. "I'm not opposed to you."

She chuckled. "Of course you aren't."

He removed his arm from over his face to look at her. Her amber eyes flashed at him from the dusk of the room. "I mean it."

She sighed. "I'm not that dense, Edward. You're not even trying."

"I just don't understand why you're doing this. Have I done something to make you think I … want you?" He tried to make it sound offhanded, casual. As if he could care less about whatever her answer was. If she didn't want to answer, fine. So be it.

As was the actual case, Edward was just getting better at putting himself in denial.

Tanya grinned a true Cheshire smile. Though vampires in general don't have fangs, her canines had always been that much longer and just the tiniest bit more forward. It was purely by coincidence, but it made her smile somewhat threatening and unearthly. Or seductive. If you were into that. Which Tanya knew many a man was –she _would_ know, after all. "You have done nothing at all, but stand there alone. That's all I needed Edward. I care not for your rejection of me or any feelings you may have for me outside lust and want." She smiled complacently.

Edward scowled. "So, nothing I do will make you leave me alone?"

"No, not quite."

"Really."

"I'll leave you alone when you've succumbed, of course."

"Succumbed," He repeated flatly, tasting the ominous word in his own mouth. It didn't make the word less ominous. "You make it sound more like a death sentence."

She cocked her head to the side. "Perhaps it is."

Edward didn't want to think about that.

Tanya took Edward's hesitation as an opportunity. She leaned toward him, "You have no need to be so negative, love."

Edward watched her silently, warily. He didn't want to react yet for fear of doing anything that could work to Tanya's advantage. Her mind urged him into any kind of reaction. Edward saw also with annoyance that his non-response worked just as well.

Tanya rested her elbows on the cushion, bringing herself just that much closer. She was also aware of how much prominent it made her cleavage.

Edward was not unaware of this either.

She began to speak again, bringing Edward's wavering attention back to her face. "All I want from you is an open mind." Her voice was merely an intimate sigh. "Is that really so much?"

"Tanya," he groaned. He wasn't sure what he hoped to accomplish by that, but he hoped that it at least sounded more like a refusal than a resignation.

Tanya, however, perverse to Edward's hopes, took it as an admittance to defeat. Because she knew, and even Edward knew in the back of his mind, that she saw it for what it was. In one smooth, almost unexpected movement, she leapt up on the couch, and straddled Edward's waist.

He didn't breath. He wondered if there was some way he could've prevented this from happening, the split second, the idea hit her mind, running. He wondered if he really did want to stop this, at all. That uncertainty cost him his choice dearly, in the matter.

Tanya gripped his arms with supernatural strength. Edward could have pushed her away, but his will was a mere suggestion of a shadow in comparison to his physical might, at this point. He found himself excited and rash.

Tanya smirked with all the intrigue and persuasion she could. It was convincing. She pressed her adept fingers on Edward's chest and leaned toward him, slowly, tantalizingly.

Edward's hands began to reach up, of their own accord, out of his impatience. He didn't know what he would grab, take, or caress, with them, but he never got to find out –not that day. Tanya quickly took hold of his wrists, and pushed them back on the black cushion. "Patience," she reprimanded playfully.

It was right then, as Tanya's mouth had found its way to Edward's exposed throat, and as Edward tried to remember why he didn't like Tanya, when the door cracked open. The darkness was stripped away, like the clothing of lovers. Alice smiled cheerfully. "Am I interrupting anything?" she said lightly.

No, of course not, was the overwhelming response. From Edward –Tanya had merely greeted in a way so nonchalant, that Edward simply could not bring himself to imitate it, in his embarrassment.

Alice didn't ask many questions, though, if any. She gave Edward a long sobering, look. _ I won't muddy my hands in your business, Edward. But, I just hope you don't expect some kind of serious mate out of her. _She didn't wait for his response, his confirmation, that he had no such goal. He wasn't so foolhardy as to let something as trite as emotions get in the way of this. It wasn't about that, didn't she see? How could she not?

Edward loved Alaska a lot. More than a true native even could. It was the kind of love that could only belong to a foreigner. He wasn't familiar with the severe cold and the ashen peaked mountains that grew at angry, black, angles from all sides. He wasn't familiar with the crisp tight air that inhaled and breathed on the healthy terrain. He wasn't familiar with overwhelming myriad of vegetation and living fodder that influenced the land. It was because of his being an alien to the country, and because he'd never really seen much like it, that he adored it so.

Edward didn't really know what Alaska was like, outside of _The Call of the Wild _and _White Fang_. He always thought that the tundra was made out to be more glorious and transcendent, than it most likely was. But he was wrong in his assumption. Conversely, he became engrossed with the naked and untarnished beauty of it. Yet, he felt, even after several weeks of living in Alaska, that he had not yet truly comprehended the sheer splendor of it, though he knew it was surely there, only at a magnitude he had not seen.

The only way to achieve his goal, of exploring every nook and cranny of the wintry grandeur, was to do this in solitude. Naturally. How could he have the peace of mind to do this, when he was getting his thoughts confused with a companion's? What a nuisance that would be. He didn't need an unnecessary distraction such as that. He liked how the vastness of the forty-ninth state, stifled the ubiquitous mental chatter.

The snow creaked and crunched under his boots, protesting, vocally, at the fresh intrusion. He stopped for a moment, just to soak it in. He breathed deeply, grasping at the fine air. It was so pleasant and brisk.

It was then, with his mind clear, that he became aware of another consciousness. "Goddamn it," he muttered. It was Tanya, of course.

Edward had not yet come to a conclusion as to how he felt toward Tanya. In fact, he was even more indecisive than he had ever been. Edward had spent the rest of that day a week before feeling hungry and painfully unsatisfied, after Tanya had taken their physical contact just that much farther. But not far enough –damn Alice. His desire was at a crest throughout the night, until daybreak, when it wavered and crashed finally in a swell of true shame, diminishing his lust.

Her thoughts were thin as the wind at first, it seemed to get caught in the breeze and carried away. As she drew closer, her notions grew clearer. _What is he doing out here? Waiting for me perhaps. He wouldn't be alone unless he wanted me to come to him. He's not foolish enough to come out here to just be by himself. _

"Thank you, Tanya," he sighed, resigned. Obviously, it wasn't possible to just enjoy solitude.

She broke through the sweeping green foliage behind Edward and tapped him on the shoulder lightly.

He didn't turn to face her, seeing in her mind, that she would come to face him. When she did Edward swallowed a gasp of surprise; the creamy white marble of her skin ran smooth and uninterrupted by the trifling cover of clothing. "What…" Edward began to say slowly and uncertainly, looking anywhere but at Tanya. He settled on the space next to her head.

Tanya cut him off. "Shhh," she hushed him, pressing a slender finder against his lips. "Listen very carefully, Edward. There is nothing to stop me now. Nothing, do you understand that? Nada. Rien. Nichts. Niente. Niets. Any last words?" She hissed this all in an eager half-snarl in his ear.

Edward's mouth gaped and twitched, wordlessly. He felt anticipation trickle down his back, into the crooks of his arms, and the arches of his feet, like the yoke of an egg. He could have very easily walked away –ran away if he really wanted to- but there was a larger part of him that commanded him to stay where he was.

"No?" she purred when he came up with no verbal response. _Very well, then. _With out further communication, she slid an adept hand around the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Edward was too surprised to protest. Though, even as he regained his composure he kissed her back. Lips and tongues and teeth clashed and fought for control.

Tanya's hands found the collar of Edward's shirt and pushed him back into a tree. Her lips left his mouth, trailing down the side of his neck, while her clever fingers grabbed at the flimsy fabric of his shirt, and tore it off in one quick jerk. She hated working around the trite obstacle clothing presented. Especially when it was getting in the way of her work.

Edward pressed his hands against the wide and rough trunk of the tree, unsure of what else to do with them. He was uncertain what to do period, if he was being perfectly honest. He may have had access to the minds of the entirety of his family, during their most intimate moments, but nothing like his own personal experience could prepare him for what to really do. Not to mention the fact that he spent the majority of the time, when he had this admission, trying to block it out.

However, as Tanya's accomplished lips grew closer to the edge of his pants, he began to forget his suddenly banal worries. He thought instead about Tanya undoing his fly. He thought about Tanya taking his growing arousal in her unyielding hands. He thought about Tanya swallowing him. He thought about coming into her eager mouth.

Tanya smiled in satisfaction at Edward's obvious hardness. She contemplated toying with him, just that much more, not touching his area of need until he couldn't stand it any longer –to the point where he would have to perhaps beg her. She liked the idea. She liked it a lot. Alas, she already had toyed with him a great deal, and she'd made a point that she was tired of prolonging the inevitable.

Edward could not express quite the same sense of ease as Tanya did with him. Especially when he came to realize he had a raging erection. His humiliation arrested him, and he felt horribly exposed.

Tanya's shrewd eyes assessed Edward's body language, before deciding if he wasn't going to get comfortable, she was going to make him be comfortable. She rose to face him, eye to eye. "Relax," she said. "Getting hard is kind of the purpose of this." To enforce her point, she ran the heel of her palm gently down his arousal.

Edward made an involuntary sound of pleasure.

The corner of Tanya's full mouth twitched up at the corner, complacent, as Edward grew more relaxed. Her fingers found the fly of his pants then, swiftly undoing it, as well as pulling down his boxers, underneath.

Edward had to look down at Tanya then. His groin was positively throbbing with the need for her attention. Tanya grinned up at him, a bland smile before taking his hardness in her hands. He let out a breath he hadn't been aware that he was holding.

"That's it, love. Relax. You're in good hands," she joked, the smile turning dark with mischief.

Edward wasn't paying attention to what she was saying at all. His entire attention was commanded to her hands as they made their tantalizing way up and down his taut shaft. He closed his eyes, as he let his head, rest against the tree trunk. The loss of sight increased the vibrant and wonderful sensation of the message. He then felt a softer tissue introduced, against the sensitive head of his erection –her mouth, he assumed. He let out a low moan as her lips ran up his shaft and her tongue wriggled against and teased him. She continued, the rhythm, and increased the tempo, as she went, her hands never far behind.

Tanya watched Edward's face change with shrewd speculation. He would come any second, now, she knew. She felt she was taking it a little too easy on him, and that she wasn't doing her best. But she felt, as long as it was his first time around the base, she ought to take it a little slower. _Well, maybe just for his turn. We'll just have to see about mine, however._

Edward was not interested in Tanya's inner musings. He was far more interested at how supremely pleasurable and accommodating Tanya's mouth was. It was extraordinary. Why had he waited so long for this? What was the purpose he had carried through out his existence, for this? Whatever it was, it was nonsensical and ignorant of him to think in such a way. He was being carried upward, and away by the great swell of pleasure, until he felt it hit him a final time, and he felt his head careen skyward, before somehow finding his shoulders again, to rest. His body shook with the climax. And he felt weak around the knees, but also sharply aware, and full of a very warm haze.

As Tanya sat back in the soft snow, Edward awkwardly pulled up his pants around his waist, with out bothering to button and zip the fly. He took a seat by the cedar, across from Tanya, and looked up into the sky. An ashen blanket of cloud concealed the endless expanse of the horizon. It never broke once, in his line of vision, to allow a small window into the opposing blue.

Tanya cleared her throat, impatiently. Edward looked at her, and look of bemusement crossed his face. A look that was distinctly come-hither adorned Tanya's seductive visage. "My turn," she told him.

He was uncertain, as he lumbered forward, to his knees then to his feet. His gate was stiff, geriatric, even. _Her turn, _he moaned internally. _She wasn't kidding about this being a death sentence. _He came to a stop, where she was sitting, with her legs arched, and pressed together. Her arms supported her, thus pushing out her impeccable breasts. She spread her legs, revealing her bare slit.

Edward swallowed dryly. He was done for.

"Well," she prompted, her lips spreading to reveal her pearly whites.

Edward looked at her, blankly. What was she asking him to do? He went through a list of protocol for this type of thing, but, again, he had no personal experience to draw from.

"Eat me," she explained.

"Ah," He said. "Right." He knelt down in front of her, but felt extremely unsure of how to proceed. He had a feeling just letting himself have her, wasn't necessarily the idea, and even if it was, he would still most likely find himself in the same predicament. He looked at the hardened peaks of her breasts, and her smooth stomach and her wide swinging hips, and her beautiful exposed sex –and he wished that she would be generous enough to skip her turn; he couldn't bear the idea of being clumsy and obtuse while he attempted to pleasure her.

She rolled her tawny eyes. "Honestly," she muttered. She took his hand in hers, and curled all but his index and middle finger into his palm. She guided his unusually dysfunctional digits down the length of the soft lips of her sex. His eyes widened, awed. Amazed. Intrigued. He couldn't place the right word in his head for it.

Her hands left his, as he spread the lips apart, and found her clit –he looked up at her, and she smiled again, encouraging yet impatient. He circled and worried the nub, and listened with fascination, as Tanya's breath caught, and an unmistakable moan crossed her lips, and tugged on Edward's ears. He started to lower his face toward her sex, with out thinking about what he was doing and when his face was within mere inches of her lips he took in a deep breath of her heady scent that he could only aptly describe as Tanya.

Edward altered his position, upon instinct, and lowered his mouth all the way to her opening. He licked at the wetness seeping out, before plunging his tongue inside her. Her passage was soft and smooth and tight and incredibly delectable. He pulled out and pushed his tongue back in, and Tanya moaned again.

"Faster," she instructed him. Her voice sounded oddly haggard, just barely restrained.

Edward repressed a smile of triumph, but followed her direction; He increased the rhythm of his thrusts and continued to knead her clit, wet with her juices. His face was wet with her juices. His neck was wet with her juices. And he would smell her on him for weeks to come. And he would secretly enjoy it.

She bucked and rolled her hips, not enough to throw him off, but enough to gain more momentum. Her breathing was jagged, erratic.

And then suddenly every muscle on her willowy body tightened, and her back arched, and she let out a deep sigh. Edward pulled out and looked up to see her expression. She was already smiling up at him, her curious smile. The fascinating woman didn't give so much as a nod of approval, that she enjoyed any part of what he did.

Tanya curled her index finger twice toward herself. Edward was quick to oblige, and crawled on top of her, supporting his weight on his arms. She put her hands on his waist, and rolled them over, so she was on top. Edward was about to roll back the other way, but she told him to stay put. Tanya leaned over him, dragging her creamy breasts against Edward's chest. She kissed him deeply, and pulled away before Edward was satisfied. She kissed his neck, and then brought herself upright. She could feel his erection pressing into her, and she grinned again. She rocked her hips against it, and Edward moaned. She continued to stare at him intently as she reached to pull off his pants –another unnecessary obstruction.

"Wait!" he halted her. Tanya frowned at him, annoyed. "I'm going to need those later," he explained.

She laughed, and Edward thought it sounded rather maniacal, and not soothing in the least. "Of course," she said, and her voice was a mockery of sincerity. She was careful to keep in contact with his hardness, as she pushed his pants and boxers out of the way. She took his rigid length in her cunning hands again and lifted herself upward –just enough so she was hovering above him and Edward watched with anticipation for what she would do.

Tanya used the head of his erection to stimulate her clit, and circle her opening. Edward couldn't believe the intense impatience mixed arousal he felt. He needed to be inside her and it was such a carnal desire that he barely suppressed the snarl he felt rumbling in his chest.

Tanya opened one eye fleetingly, to register how Edward was holding up. She wanted laugh, at his expression. He looked practically in pain. _He's hard enough, all right,_ she thought dryly. Finally she eased the head inside her and lowered herself. His hardness pressed against her walls, and a shiver of pleasure crawled down her spine.

She moved slowly, but only in the beginning. She let the pleasure drive her, and take over control, as she let go of the reigns, Edward felt the same baser instinct pull him onward. As their inner primordial beasts came out, their impetus grew, and their thrusts became rapid and the lines of their existence blurred against each other.

Tanya didn't realize it was sneaking up on her, until it happened –until the dam broke and her mind flooded with sheer, mindless, pleasure. Edward thrust once more before he felt himself come into oblivion. He was almost noiseless when he did, Tanya noted, though she knew he'd enjoyed it. She sighed, disappointed, somewhat. _They can't all be screamers, _she reminded herself, chagrinned.

While Edward was still enjoying the pleasant after affect of his climax, Tanya stood up, abruptly. Edward stared at her, his eyes questioning. She only offered her remarkable grin before disappearing through the brush.

Edward lay in the clearing, for a moment before pulling his pants up, and doing the fly. He continued to lie, enjoying the intense lethargy that caressed his limbs and the soft fog that enclosed his head.

He wondered why he didn't feel as though he'd been defeated, having _succumbed _–Tanya's word choice, not his- to Tanya's little game. He supposed it was the fact that he'd enjoyed it. A lot. More than a lot. But it was definitely at least a lot. Succumbing, he mused, wasn't as much of a death sentence as Tanya allowed him to make it out to be.

**A/N2: Feed back would be cool :D **


End file.
